User talk:Gov
Awesome Work 3.5 years ago I got bored during the winter months.. It's come along amazingly... Thankyou everyone for the support and continuation of this wikiGov 21:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Gov -- we are excited to have The Last Remnant Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk Thanks Just trying to get everything all down in one place. Would be nice if we could get a few more people involved here. Gaebriel 20:39, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you ^_^ I'm trying to help out by filling in pages as I play the game! Must say it's quite enjoyable! I put a few suggestions and a question on the discussion page of 'The Last Remnant Wiki' Andrealinia970 20:24, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Bows In Your Godliness Why thank you once again! I added you as a friend so accept when you get chance! Andrealinia970 21:13, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Looks Good That table structure looks good to me! Edit the others if you'd like or I'll do it when I revisit the pages. I'll set any others I create like that too. Andrealinia970 15:17, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Monster Families I saw that you'd made a list of monster families, however some of the monsters had been put down as 'Amoeba' which isn't on the list and I was wondering what monster families these would be... Category:Amoeba_Family Andrealinia970 18:13, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Arts confusion On the Combat arts page there are three columns that seem very confusing because all they consist of is a format like: 3/3/4/5/4. Would it be possible to make clearer what is meant? I'm having trouble understanding it... Andrealinia970 16:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Featured Article I hope you don't mind me setting up the featured article. I plan on changing it once a week (maybe once a day or once every two days) if that's okay with you? Hopefully it'll encourage people to do more work as I'll select ones that have a lot of information on them! Andrealinia970 21:45, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Spoilers I've managed to create a template that has a collapsible box that can be used to store spoilers. I've begun using it on the walkthrough, cutting out any potential spoilers, so that users can choose to have an in-depth walkthrough or not. Would you mind looking over it and checking that it's okay? Andrealinia970 01:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) New logo and skin? Hi Gov. My name is Joe and I'm with Wikia Gaming. The Last Remnant Wiki is doing very well these days - almost 3,000 articles and 150,000 pageviews/day. I specialize in designing logos and custom skins, and I wanted to offer to give TLR Wiki a new look that you can be proud of. I'm leaving this message with each currently active admin and asking that you reply on my local talk page with any feedback you have. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 21:53, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Last Remnant Wiki featured I wanted to let all the admins know that The Last Remnant Wiki will be featured in the upcoming first issue of the Wikia Gaming Community Newsletter as an example of the best way to maximize a wiki's Google rank, also known as Search Engine Optimization. To make sure everything is ready for the feature, I just made one last edit to the main page to remove a few unnecessary things (links from some of the text at the top, the Gaming footer, and some text from the 'How to participate' section). Most likely the newsletter will be posted at the Gaming hub, but if not, I'll let you know where to find it. You've all done an excellent job. Congrats on the feature! =) JoePlay (talk) 19:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, I would like to know how everyone can post those exact life points from their monsters/ bosses. Is there a programm which records dps done or something like that? thx --Leosr (talk) 18:39, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Question to the Upgrade Path hey my Zolean wants to upgrade his Mithril Uchigatana. He wants Leanan Sidhes Brillance, Sirens Square and Pixie Rose. What item will he create. there is no upgrade for a Mytril Uchigatana in this Wiki. Shall i try to edit? or can You tell me what item he will create? --Leosr (talk) 19:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :He's trying to create the Imperator's Katana. You can check his upgrade path on his main page. Everyone but Rush can upgrade everything to anything, depending on what's scripted for them to upgrade to. He's going to need a hell of a lot of money to buy all those materials~ Zephyr (talk) 19:24, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Thanks for Answering. He has got around 2.500.000 Gold. When will he buy those Items? Do i have to go to the Shop or the Town where he can buy them? or How does Weapon Upgrade from Brought Components work? or can i just buy it and he will request it? --Leosr (talk) 19:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :He should start accumulating the materials after fighting a few battles then entering a town area. You don't need to enter a shop since what they can buy isn't restricted by the shop's list. You can give him the Imperator's Katana if you wish. It's probably less expensive and will save your sanity from having to deal with getting him enough money and entering towns enough times for him to get the materials, then entering again to finally get him to upgrade. He needs 70 Gems in total. That's how crazy the requirements are. Would be easier to spawn Bai Ze for the 20 Blueprint 4s then killing whatever you're supposed to capture (Bloody Nussknacker?), crafting it, then giving it to him. Or getting your Trade Rank high enough (about 43 rares) then buying it. :By the way... this guy hasn't logged on in about a month. Probably gets notifications when the page gets edited though. You're better off asking questions on relevant pages rather than bugging a user (unless it's something urgent, in which case you should find someone active). Zephyr (talk) 21:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure, but when i registered here, he wrote on my talk page that i can ask on his talk page, if i had any questions so i though he would be active and willing to answer. thanks again, maybe that post on my talk page was auto-reply?? --Leosr (talk) 21:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :All welcome messages are automated. Zephyr (talk) 23:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC)